Shitstorm Coming
by heckingoodtime
Summary: Shortly after being released from medical Carol Denning gets a timid new cellmate. (rated m for future chapters) Carol X OC but everyone else will make an appearance as well.


**-Note: This is a slightly longer version of the first chapter I posted on tumblr. It's my first fic so if anyone would like to help out and let me know how to fix it or give me some direction I'd love it very much. TW so far for a brief mention of sexual assault-**

 **Shitstorm Coming**

Chapter 1: Puppy

Well this fucking sucks. I really should have tried harder. To keep my wits about me, to remain level headed. It was a 6 month sentence for fucking marijuana possession in a cushy minimum security prison. I was doing well and getting out in a month, then that fucking asshole tried to shove his dick down my throat. Biting it clean off wasn't my intention but he jumped back with so much force it practically popped right off his body. I could have gone my entire life without needing to experience taking part in that particular brand of amputation and now I'm fucking here. Maximum security and an extra 10 years. What a load of shit, and one dreary as hell building. I've never seen so much grey in one place and if those damn lights don't stop flickering I'll fucking riot. Are they flickering? Is it my imagination? That's probably how they keep the inmates complacent. Can't be rowdy with a migraine right? This fucking place..That fucking guard. Just fuck-

 _ **Alright, Cujo welcome home.**_

The ginger guard drawled. Home. Fuck off. She looks bored and apathetic... Cujo's a shit nickname, my niece could do better but whatever. I'll take her nonchalance to the hellscape unfolding in front of us to that beating stick to the gut any day. Well, at least this area of the prison has a pop of colour, a nice shade of red accenting the door frames and windows of the cells. Could be worse. Could be more beige and it's only a temporary holding space, or so I'm told anyway. Who the fuck is snapping at me? I'm not a damn dog. Jesus Christ just shut-

 _ **Over here, space case. A 103. Jeez did they sedate you before coming in or what?**_

Space case? God I hope that doesn't catch on. Pardon me for enjoying a little quiet introspection while I walk the plank, shit. She barks at the chick already in there to get against the wall. How does she come off as bored and authoritative at the same time? Whatever. She seems more pleasant than caterpillar brows skulking around the other side of the..whatever this is. Room..wing.. block? As soon as the door swings open I'm toe to toe with the longest pair of legs I've ever seen, a life of crime doesn't stunt your growth, good to know. God she looks pissed.

 _ **Christ Denning what the hell did I just say, get against the wall!**_

The sound of the whackin' stick against the metal frame is so loud I can feel it in my jaw.

 _No fucking way, I don't do roommates. What the hell is this?_

Her arms are folded impatiently as she leans against the back wall, glowering at both of us. Yeah, I'm definitely getting a shiv between the ribs tonight. I don't want this either lady, damn. God she's terrifying, she's gotta be at least half a foot taller than I am. I think she's got the same glasses as my mum. Those eyes. Cool blue, calculating. Judging. Cold as hell, has she ever even had a moment of joy in her life? Can they shoot lasers? And why didn't she get the beating stick for that? Does everyone else also piss their pants in her presence? Cause I'm fucking close. She wants me dead, clearly

 _ **Don't be so dramatic, stabby; you know it's only temporary til she gets sorted into gen. pop. You're on your way back there soon anyway. Y'know I read this really great book on managing your anger and-**_

Blue snaps up to blue, an eternity and an eyeroll later I'm shoved further into the cell. The guard takes the cuffs off which has been the single greatest relief of my life. How sad. Probably don't have much more than this to look forward to for the next decade. It can only go up, right? Or not, judging by the harsh look this Denning chick is throwing at me. Wait, _Stabby?_ Oh shit. She's looking at me again.

 _You fucking deaf or something? It's rude to ignore people when they're speaking to you, you know. What, were you raised by a pack of wolves?_

 **Uh, no? ...sorry. I uh. Sorry what?**

Shit. Cat got my tongue. Maybe if she wasn't boring holes into the side of my head and if these fucking lights would chill out for like a second I could gather my shit and-

 _Jesus Christ. You try to be polite and this is the shit you get. What the hell is your problem? Why are you just staring at the corner like that? If you fuckin' vomit in here I'll kick your ass, what the fuck is your name? Or are you mute as well as hard of hearing?_

Frozen in place, now shaking and honestly probably sweating a bit too much I try to look back up at her. Calm, cool, collected. Like I should have been a couple days ago. Didn't work though, she's glaring at me and waiting and I can't even breathe. Who the hell gave her the right to instill so much stress on a single person? Her jaw flexes as she rolls her eyes at me, I can feel her sizing me up and can't even begin to get my nerves under control. With an exasperated sigh, her gaze fixes on my name tag. Did she just chuckle? What.

 _Rover, huh?_

She stepped closer and grabbed my chin pulling me up on to my tip toes. God she was so tall. She can totally feel my sweat, shit. Her voice is smooth and calm and would probably be quite soothing if not for her being literally the scariest woman I've ever had contact with. Smoker probably. Fuck I'm getting distracted again. Damn those baby blues and their chicken shit soul seeing abilities, I can feel it everywhere. Eyebrows quirk up and she tilts her head. She could probably see me better if she'd release her vice grip on my face, preferably before my neck snaps off.

 _Well... I have always wanted a puppy dog._

She smirks and releases her grip from my face and I can't really do anything besides stand here like a fucking idiot, gaping at her. Confused. Frightened. Frankly a little bit turned on. I hear the cell door open and the ginger guard is back with some weird plastic bench looking thing, she tosses it in the already too small room; with a "sleep tight" she's back out the door and I'm stuck here standing like a doofus once again. Stabby McPuppy lover is back to leaning against the wall focusing her attention way too much on me and that piece of plastic. Her bed looks way less back breaking but I'm not even going to bother asking. As I sigh and kick the so called bed to the opposite wall she emits a deep chuckle and shakes her head as I plop down and nearly bust my tailbone on the plastic. God this fucking sucks. Stupid guard. Stupid maximum security prison. Stupid hot-scary cellmate.

 _Good girl. Now quit your sulking, go to bed and stay silent._


End file.
